


Draw Me Like One of Your Snek Girls?

by CatofApocalypse



Series: BT Tower Telephone Group E [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Crack, Digital Art, Gen, LMAO, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), i have no idea what i am doing, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatofApocalypse/pseuds/CatofApocalypse
Summary: Done for Telephone game on discord. I... I don't even know what I did
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: BT Tower Telephone Group E [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937872
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Draw Me Like One of Your Snek Girls?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Another evening in the bookshop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649655) by [elf_on_the_shelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elf_on_the_shelf/pseuds/elf_on_the_shelf). 



So... 

_This happened..._


End file.
